Betrayal
by goodbyemylonelynights
Summary: -They betrayed me. That pair of adulterous lovers. He swore he wouldn't make my parents' mistakes. But hey, don't you see even angels lie?- Mashiro Rima is determined to get back at them. With the help of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. IKUMA CRACK.
1. Prologue

I had sworn to get back at him. He is the cause of all this. He made all this happen. So why am I the one suffering? Why am I the one hurting, when he's all over her, and they're so happy? I know it's wrong, but I have to. It's what I must do to feel right. It's what I must do.

They betrayed me. That pair of adulterous lovers. He swore he wouldn't make my parents' mistakes. But hey, don't you see even angels lie?

I can't treat them as just two other random strangers. I can't. We grew up together. I dated him for 3 years. 3 years wasted. On a jerk like him.

Why I even married him, I don't know.

But now, as I shed my last tear, sign the last paper, and finalize this damn divorce already, the past will be behind me.

And I will get back at him.

They say love's like a gun; when you decide to love someone, you trust them enough not to pull the trigger. But there's a bullet lodged in my heart. I don't think I'll be able to forget about him that soon. But he will remember my name; to never mess with me: Mashiro Rima.

Betrayal will get back at them; if not, I will.

* * *

><p><strong>How dramatic. This is just a short prologue, the first actual chapter will be up soon. And there should be a happy ending. I think.<strong>

**As you can see from above, it's going to be a revenge/angst story. And possibly some ex-Rimahiko, Amuhiko, and Ikuma? (:**


	2. Alone

Alone. That's all she felt.

Could she help that her previously oh-so-perfect husband was fucking her best friend? In their bedroom?

_-Flashback-_

_Her eyes widened at the sight of it. The scene of a pair of adulterous best friends, fucking each other to no end. _

_Her husband…and her best friend. _

_So this is what they had been doing while she was touring the world, spreading the joy and laughter comedy could provide._

_She had actually married this man. This man who was stroking the rosette, thinking she would never find out. _

_She hadn't come back early from her tour for nothing. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?" she whisper-yelled, for it was 2am. _

_The duo snapped their head to the source of the voice, the rosette gulping in shock._

"_Rima, I-I can explain!" she tried to cling on to me, fully naked, her hands dripping with semen. _

"_Bitch," the petite blonde stormed out of the room, she and her mug of hot chocolate having had their minds fully scarred._

_-End Flashback-_

She was curled up in her favourite ball shape. A week after that, she filed for a divorce. She couldn't live the rest of her life with a man, knowing he had possibly fucked many other people in her short absence of three months. She couldn't. She cancelled her tour, stayed in Japan, and tried to piece her life together again.

But let's face it; who would want to date a fucked up doll, previously married?

She was like some secondhand toy now. No one would dare to touch her.

"Fuck you, Fujisaki Nagihiko," she spluttered, strutting her way down a random street in pursuit of her manager.

* * *

><p>"Lulu-chan!" she yelled out across the grandiose hotel lobby, to her half-french manager seated at the café of the hotel.<p>

"Rima!" the fellow blonde yelled back, as the shorter one started running towards her.

She grinned the minute she reached the café table, where the gang, consisting of Hoshina Utau, Japan's top singer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Japan's top violinist and Yuiki Yaya, Japan's top fashion designer.

"Hi guys!" she went forward and hugged each of them, in which every was returned.

Utau was still in her disguise, afraid of being bombarded with celebrities.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong?" the once-babyish girl asked. Now with all of them in their twenties, Yaya had long lost the habit of speaking in third-person. And her obsession with sweets. But Yaya still had that uncanny ability to know things. She had once explained, "Yaya just knows. It just comes to Yaya!"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong!" Rima replied, still kind of out of it.

"Now it's obvious something's wrong. Spill," the idol commanded, her fist making contact with the wooden table.

The stoic violinist just sat there, saying nothing. The manager too.

"Fine. I divorced Nagi," Rima sighed.

"WHAT?" Utau and Yaya stood up, shocking the whole café. After Lulu painstakingly got them to calm down, Rima continued, "I divorced him because as you know, I came back from tour a week early, to take a break. But when I was heading up to the bedroom with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, ready to surprise my husband, I saw him," she whimpered, "doing it with her."

"Who. The. Fuck. Is. She," Yaya demanded. "No one messes with Rima-tan!"

"Or her husband," Utau added as an afterthought.

"Amu," Rima whimpered again, barely audible.

The foursome around Rima dropped whatever they were holding, their jaws dropping. Ikuto his buttery croissant, Utau her glass of water, Yaya a chocolate cupcake, and Lulu a breadstick.

"Oh my god," Lulu was the first one to break the silence, hyperventilating.

Utau just continued staring, as if trying to process the information over and over again.

Yaya, being Yaya, was forming a (stupid) plan.

But Ikuto, was holding back tears.

"Are you sure Rima? Are you really sure?" he asked. "Impossible…"

"I've got pictures," the comedienne offered, spreading them out on the table. "I hired a P.I. to stalk them." Everyone huddled together, looking closely at the precious pictures.

Ikuto was shocked. Purely shocked. Amu was dating him! He had even thought about proposing next month, his ring was bought, and, and…

She did this. With that purple-headed bastard.

Utau stuck her hand out. "I say we get revenge. You in?"

Yaya's hand was immediately on top, Lulu's following. "Hell yeah. No dude messes with my client," she growled.

Ikuto's and Rima's hands reluctantly followed.

"We meet here tomorrow, 4pm," and with that, the idol stalked out of the hotel's café and through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So the plot thickens, and you understand how this came about...Well, in this story, Amu's going to be a bitch. And for those people who don't really like Lulu, suck it up. Though she's not going to play a big part anyways. Lulu has an attitude! The character ages are: (In case you want to know)<strong>

**Rima - 23  
>Nagi - 23<br>Amu - 23  
>Utau - 26<br>****Yaya - 22  
><strong>**Ikuto - 28  
><strong>**Lulu - 27 **


	3. Regret

"It's not like he'll even learn from that!" I exclaimed, objecting to Utau's idea of killing the damned crossdresser. "We need to do something that will leave a lasting mark on him!"

It was another lazy afternoon, with the foursome meeting up **(A/N: Yes, no Lulu) **to discuss their plan. Well, my plan.

"First, we need a name!" Yaya shouted, making the waitress shush at her. Yaya then lowered her volume, "I suggest The-huge-mega-awesome-plan-of-Rima-tan's-revenge-on-stupid-Nagi-and-stupid-Amu-for-cheating-on-her!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. "No," we announced simultaneously.

I looked around, and got a random epiphany. "How about Rima's Revenge Plan?" I stated plainly, but came up with the dumb idea to shut the youngest girl up.

"Sure! That's awesome, don't you agree, Utau-chi?"

And we sweatdropped again.

Note to self: Working with Yaya is never going to get anything done.

I whispered to Utau, "Go take Yaya shopping or anything. Just…don't bring her back? She's not helping."

"I know what you mean," she made a weird face and dragged Yaya out. "Have a nice discussion!" she shouts after them.

"Um…so…" I stammered, trying to break the awkward, pregnant silence enveloping us.

"You can just let it out, you know," he started, surprising me. "I know the pain you're going through. Amu left me too."

By then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over and sobbed on Ikuto's shoulder.

Nagi…why did I even marry him? Why did he leave me? Is it because I wasn't good enough? Was It because I was on tour? Was it because…Amu was better than me?

"We'll make them regret it," he hushed, patting my back softly. "We'll make them regret it."

**That was…um, short. But the next chapter will be where the action begins! :D **


	4. Folly

**A/N: As you can see from the previous chapter, I am not good with fluff at all. Nope, not at all. And you can see I changed the characters to Rima and Ikuto, so this is confirmed gonna be an Ikuma. :D (I don't care if you don't like crack.)**

* * *

><p>I felt so comforted at his words. There was this feeling…this warmth flooding through me. I'd never felt this with Nagi before. Ever.<p>

**(A/N: I recommend playing Prisoner Of Love – Utada Hikaru before you carry on, reader.) **

Did I begin to…fall in love with this stoic violinist?

No. I won't love again. I've been hurt by him once; I don't want it to happen again; for me to get hurt. Love really hurts. It's like glass – sharp, acute, and it makes you bleed. But aren't we, humans bound to our fate? **(A/N: How philosophical.) **I'm just a prisoner of love.

I want this to last. I want him to stay with me. I want him to…be with me.

At last, we pulled away. "I've got the plan," he announced, giving me his trademark Ikuto smirk. (Like how I have my trademark Rima deathglare.)

"It's time to say goodbye, Amuhiko," he started. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>And we carried it out. It was quite simple, actually. We would just have to get them jealous. Simple.<p>

Ikuto and I would begin going out, acting all mushy mushy and stuff, kissing and everything. Maybe we could lie we did it?

What suckers those two would be.

They were my two best friends; I know _everything _about them. Really, everything. What idiots. They should've known better. Much, much better.

Just goes to show how their folly will bring them down.

"_I told myself today was gonna be the day, no more excuses 'cause I know exactly what to s-"_ ** (A/N: That was Crushed by Rosette. Don't own~!)** I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the metallic device.

"Hi Rima-tan! Seiyo's gonna have a reunion, and as a guardian, you're required to come! See you at Seiyo High's auditorium, 8pm this Saturday!" burst Yaya.

"Uh…sure," I agreed, hastily.

"See you!" and with a click, that was over.

I wondered if the two would show up together. Ha, shameless. We announced to the whole of Seiyo High on graduation night. What would they think of him, with the fucking Joker? I rolled my eyes.

This Saturday's gonna be interesting. Can't wait. Yep, see you there, Yaya. See you there.

* * *

><p><strong>This one's short too...:( But the next one is the reunion! ;D Wonder how Amu'll react when she sees Ikuto. *snickers* <strong>


	5. Reunion

High school reunions. Weren't they meant for catching up with friends, partying the night away, like the reckless juveniles they had once been? Well, it was already 5 years since Rima's batch had graduated. That would call for a celebration.

Decked in a flashy, glaring rouge cocktail dress and dragging along a cat boy, the girl was ready to go. She, after all, had some revenge to carry out, even without Utau's or Yaya's help; she and Ikuto were already a good enough team, no?

As they slid into the sleek black car, the blue haired Ikuto asked, "Why am I even going?"

As stoic as ever. All Rima could reply with was, "You are Seiyo alumni, now aren't you? So get your sorry ass driving the damn car. I don't want to be late. You and I still have got some acting to do."

And he obeyed.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was no longer the dreaded place the students had to report to every morning. Instead, it was transformed into a nightclub, disco lights and DJs littering the place. As if one wasn't enough.<p>

With the arrival of the Queen, all heads snapped to the entrance. Seeing the Queen in a (rather) revealing outfit, Rima could swear she saw some fanboys drooling over her. She continued walking through the crowd, the students automatically parting a way for her. She was in search of the bitch, Hinamori Amu.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya glomped her from nowhere.

"Uh…can't breathe?" the blonde asked, struggling for breath. Once the brunette let go, she panted heavily before asking again, "Where's Amu?"

"Over there!" she pointed in some vague direction, before dizzily making her way back to the punch. Spiked punch, actually. Some jocks will never grow up.

With her eagle eyes, the spotted a glimpse of pink in the crowd. With Ikuto following close behind (and getting many stares), they thronged through the crowd yet again in search of the rosette.

And they found her. Drunk, flirting, and totally sexy. (According to Ikuto.)

'Oh fuck,' Rima thought to herself. So they had spent half an hour looking for someone who was drunk and wouldn't even…ugh!

"Ikuto, we're going home," Rima murmured into his ear, before shooting a deathglare at the King on stage, who was trying to make a speech. They exited the noisy auditorium and stepped into the cool, breezy air outside.

However, if Rima were to know something, it was that Amu would recover easily from alcohol.

"Where to?" Ikuto questioned.

"Anywhere where I can drink."

* * *

><p>And that's how they ended up in a bar.<p>

"Get me a martini and a bloody mary," she ordered, the minute she sat on the leather bar chair, ignoring the old men checking her out. After all, it wasn't every Saturday night you'd get a blonde beauty in a bar.

"Coming your way," the bartender said, voice as dead as ever. Soon enough, a martini was being chugged down by the girl. And a bloody mary followed soon after.

"An adios motherfucker!" she yelled, her words slurred.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Ikuto, who was sitting beside her. He nodded, and the bartender proceeded to mix the drink.

"It'll really screw with her head," he warned, serving the hell of a cocktail to the girl.

He watched as she chugged it down too. Her beautiful blonde curls that reached her waist, her cute face that could charm any man; she was so perfect. Even better than Amu, that slutty whore.

Thinking of her just made his blood boil. She'd hurt him. She'd hurt her. What more did that bitch want from them? She dared to hurt her. Make her cry. Make her sad. Make her heartbroken.

As Rima started trying to get out of the damned place, Ikuto gave the bartender a hundred. "Keep the change," he said, before going to beat the hell out of the bastards that were trying to get Rima home with them.

"C'mon," one of them said, nearly purring. "One night…"

"Hell no," Ikuto yelled, giving him a good punch in the face. "Let's go, Rima," he said, picking her up bridal style.

"Ikuto!" she whined.

Nevertheless, he put her down in the passenger seat, snapped on the seatbelt, and got into the driver's seat. He couldn't possibly bring Rima back to the reunion. Well, he had no choice but to bring her back to her house. He remembered something about her saying there was a spare key under the doormat…

And they started the long drive to the other side of town, where the girl stayed. It was a pleasant neighbourhood; Ikuto had visited once. There were amenities everywhere. The problem was that the purpleheaded jerk lived nearby.

* * *

><p>Ikuto watched Rima as they cruised along the highway. There wasn't much traffic anyway. The way her chest moved up and down as she breathed softly, the way her hair would flutter in the wind; she was beautiful. Like he had stated before.<p>

Pulling to a stop in front of the small mansion, Ikuto failed to realise that Nagihiko was passing by, heading home.

Amu watched in horror as Ikuto carried Rima into the house, her knocked out. Seeing her expression, Nagihiko looked too. 'How dare she, seducing my ex-boyfriend,' the rosette thought, jealousy slowly consuming her. Nagihiko was in shock. Ikuto…Rima…two different personalities. Yet they looked so good together. 'A Fujisaki should not cross boundaries,' he mechanically repeated, trying to calm himself down.

But the Amuhiko couple couldn't deny the chemistry between the Ikuma couple. Nagihiko finally let his feelings get the better of him. He pulled up several houses away, and motioned for Amu to stay put. "I'll be right back," he mouthed to her, before sprinting off in the direction of the blonde's house.

Ikuto laid Rima on her bed, and went to the kitchen to fetch a bucket, towel, and some water. There was no denying that the house was messy; CDs and gag manga scattered everywhere, the scripts for her performances all over the coffee table; but it was sure cozy. Every piece of furniture was inviting; Rima had a good taste when it came to shopping for such things. With the load of things in tow, the man journeyed back up the wooden steps.

Rima was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her, Ikuto sat by her side, watching her. "Ikuto…" she called out.

He jolted from his reverie. "Ikuto…" it came again.

"Rima, go to sleep," he hushed.

"Ikuto!" her arms stretched out and pulled him closer to her. "Ikuto…I think I'm falling for you…" and with that, she let go, peacefully sleeping again.

He patted her curls, "I think I'm falling for you too," he whispered. As he dipped the towel into the bucket of water, a new voice sliced through his thoughts.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he yelled. Ikuto first pointed to the sleeping Rima, then motioned for him to go outside the room.

With both men out, he shut the door quietly.

"I didn't do anything. She got herself drunk. Period."

"You liar, you drugged her and wanted to rape her in her sleep!" he yelled, nearly punching the older boy, but not before Rima got out of the room and took the punch for him.

"Rima?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Now look at what you did!" Ikuto screamed, carrying the blonde girl yet again to his car, but this time, his destination was to the hospital.

That was a heck of a punch Nagi threw. Nagi had meant to hit his chest, but seeing as Rima was so short, he punched her head. Now she was bleeding. "Bloody motherfucker," Ikuto cursed, seeing Rima being dragged away by the nurses in the emergency room.

The doctor asked, "Who's the closest here to Mashiro Rima?"

Ikuto stood up and trudged over. "She has a concussion. It might be a while before she wakes up. A day, a month, a year; we can't know for sure."

Nagihiko and Amu entered the waiting room soon after. "Get the fuck out, bitches!" Ikuto screamed at them, causing the doctor to hush at him. His voice, a notch lower now, continued, "You all are the cause of this! She now has a damn concussion thanks to you! So if you would, just go!"

The pair was shocked at this outburst. Usually, he would be calm and composed, even when aggravated. But this…this was a different story.

Amu grabbed Nagihiko's hand and dragged him out the door. "What the hell did you do to Rima?" she hissed.

"I…I meant to hit Ikuto, but Rima dodged it for him, and now…she has a concussion," he said, voice low.

"What the fuck? She was my best friend, you know. My best friend!" the rosette stomped off, hailed a taxi and supposedly went home.

"Shit," the man cursed, "It's all your fault, Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>And we're nearing the end. I think the next chapter's going to be an epilogue already. I took an hour to type this -.- But it came out pretty good, I must say. :D Amu's not that bitchy anymore. And Nagi...well, that dude's gotta learn something! Poor Rima. :( <strong>


	6. Epilogue: Angel

- A year later -

In Seiyo hospital, on a hospital bed, lay an awakening Mashiro Rima. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to get adjusted to the world around her.

"Rima? Rima!" Ikuto shouted, alerted by her moans of pain. She was clutching her head, tears streaming down. She went over and hugged her, just like he did before.

"It…hurts…" she moaned, biting her lip.

Damn Nagihiko.

"He did this to you," the man growled.

"Don't," she held on to his hand. "Stay…" she paused. "Stay with me, Ikuto."

He sat down on the seat beside her bed. She looked just as beautiful as before, if not even better, minus off the tearstricken expression she held.

She was perfect. Even if she had some flaws, she was still perfect for him. Who wants a stupid mannequin who's adored by everyone? To him, she was perfect. To him, she was…an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's ended. Oh my god, how weird. And rather cliché, I must say. Not exactly a proper ending though. If you're wondering whatever happened to Nagi and Amu…let's just say they died leaving the hospital that day? XD Till next time.<strong>


End file.
